


We'll be together

by Mathos_stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, F/M, Infidelity, angust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathos_stark/pseuds/Mathos_stark
Summary: Trapped in a forced marriage and destined to lead a miserable life Sansa finds a second chance to be happy with the man she loves and let slip because of her bad decisions long ago.





	We'll be together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job, an apology in advance I do not speak English very well and I apologize for any inconvenience. I hope you enjoy it a lot.

A faint drizzle began to fall in the city. That will hinder the traffic thought Sansa and was already delayed, his destination was on the outskirts of the city, he should already be waiting for her.

Moving my fingers on the steering wheel I wait until the light turns green. 

He drove moderately to avoid the risk of being fined that would take time, which can be spent being with " _Jon" "his Jon_ " he thought.

I already missed him, I spend the whole weekend without him without feeling his kisses or his caresses, without feeling full and happy to be with the man he loved and I let go a long time ago, but I will not make that mistake again this time Let nothing or nobody stand between them, he thought with a smile on his lips.

Change of lane to enter a path for car that was surrounded by forests of pine and maples came to a door of black bars one of the security men of Jon recognized and opened the gate for Sansa to enter. A large modern white mansion with large windows was surrounded by a well-kept garden and a pool of clear water that overlooked the lake, parked the car at the entrance and checked its appearance in its mirror of the car was repainted lips and got out of the car.

I walk a few meters and look at the balcony on the second floor, he was there dressed in a white shirt and a dark blue pants with a belt and brown shoes I was looking at her with desire. "He also missed me" thought he climbed the small stairs Quick that his heels allowed him and he rang the bell, and I waited until his butler and head of security opened.

-Good afternoon Mrs. Sansa. 

-Good afternoon Davos I hope you had a good day.

-One very busy I would say please said opening the door inviting her to pass.

-It's in his office he said and he retired

She quickly climbed the stairs and came to the door of her office, pushed it and he was sitting watching the lake landscape volt and saw her leave her brandy glass on the table and stood up to receive Sansa in his arms.

-I'm very surprised you Jon because you did not talk to me all weekend

 -Forgive me my love was busy with Sam with some very important papers for both of us.

Sansa looked curiously at the brightness in Jon's eyes.

-You're talking about

-If Sam has all the documents ready as we asked, he said before taking his hand and removing the wedding ring.

-You will not have to use this stupid shackle anymore

Sansa had a slight shudder that Jon felt

-What happens love

-Joffrey will fight him and his mother, and his grandfather, do not let me divorce him so easy.

-Let them fight no matter Samwell has everything ready is the best lawyer in the country him and all his signature plow that idiot Joffrey sign those papers.

\- but what happens if they can not do it? Jon I ...

Jon silences his doubts with a long and passionate kiss.

-Doubt me.

 -Never.

-Then there is nothing to fear, he said and he continued to kiss her.

They separated panting. Sansa had a red face. Her breathing was heavy and she felt its moisture between her legs.

-Jon make love to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it, the constructive criticism is accepted.


End file.
